


[ART] Restraint

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Chains, Fanart, Gen, NSFW Art, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart of shirtless Crowley strung up in manacles with long hair and wings out.





	[ART] Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/gifts).

> Collab piece with my spouse 'cause I still can't art for long periods of time. J did nearly all the heavy lifting on the painting, with lines and touchups by me. For pearwaldorf who gave me the prompt "restraint"


End file.
